Conventional selective call receivers, including pagers, may reliably receive messages provided by various nationwide services within a designated (i.e. functional) message transmission area. Traveling outside the functional message transmission area, whether intentionally or unintentionally, prevents transmitted signals from reaching the desired selective call receiver, which may result in the user missing a number of messages. Many times, the user is unaware that they have ventured beyond the functional transmission area, and therefore, is also unaware of the missed messages. This limitation in the functional transmission area is frustrating to many users as it prevents the selective call receiver from being effective.
Thus, a need exists for a method of receiving messages outside the functional transmission area using a conventional selective call receiver.